


Falling Star

by wishingonly (wendlaswound)



Category: Ghost Quartet - Malloy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendlaswound/pseuds/wishingonly
Summary: a little quatrain assignment that I used ghost quartet for because why not





	Falling Star

Two grew to care, a man to share

Sisters betrayed and fought

Of the fair far love of the star

He listened and he sought

 

The younger red, though soon be dead

Sun on her lips to give

He loved her mind, though she would find

His love she’d not forgive

 

The woods hid Bear and she did dare

To go ask a favor

She pled to end, the man who’d penned

Her words, loved her sister

 

Bear gave a task and she would cast

Her soul into the wind

She found her lives, not one of wives

Though a fair share of sins

 

The pot was sought, the honey wrought

From a soldier she tricked

Holy water on her daughter

A photo that she clicked

 

The star she held and her lot meld

She sang the cave alight

But the bear sighed, “you thief” she cried

She could not set it right.

 

 


End file.
